Just Like The Stars
by Lady Flames
Summary: Random songfic I wrote while listening to Celine Dion [don't ask!] I'm not very good at summeries, just read. VERY ROMANTIC! Joey x Mai


_My first one-shot. First Joey x Mai fic too. Wish me luck! And no flames, please._

_

* * *

**Discalimer: I don't own YGO. Or the song I Know What Love Is, by Celine Dion.

* * *

**_Mai trudged through the sludge. "Come on, girl, just to Joey's place. It's just round here. Yeah, that's it, you've got it…" she thought, focussing only on the words and putting one foot in front of the other. "C'mon, Mai. Yes, that's it, keep moving." She couldn't let herself think about it. No… She wrenched her thoughts back to her litany of encouragement. "Let's go… don't worry, it'll all be okay…" 

_I was forgotten  
Until you called my name  
Lost in the shadows  
Until you shined your light my way_

"Joey?"

"Who is it?"

"It's me… Mai. Let me up, please."

"Mai!" Joey pressed the intercom button and raced to the door, picking up the keys from the kitchen table where Serenity had left them. He shoved them into the lock, turned and opened the door. Mai had sounded… scared. That made him worried. Mai was _never_ scared, and if she was, she would never let anyone know. Why would she be showing her emotions so openly now?

He thundered down the stairs, letting the door slam closed and swing open again behind him. There she was, hunched over, standing by the lift.

"Mai…" Joey resisted the urge to enfold her in his arms. _Come on, man, focus. Mai needs help now, not your stupid wishes. Focus, man!_

"Oh, Joey." Mai was white, her purple eyes shining in the moonlight. "Is, um, is the lift -?"

"Yes. It's broken. Come on up the stairs." Joey stepped back to let Mai pass, and his heart caught in his throat as he saw her flinch. As she walked slowly past, Joey spotted some men walk up to his building. He saw Mai glance behind her and whince, walking faster. He pulled a reassuring smile onto his face as her eyes passed over it, but once she was moving again he looked back at the men. Anger built up in his chest. These men had done something to Mai, hurt her. He growled, his instincts taking over. _Nobody messes with MY GIRL!_ He crouched, quiet as a panther, in the shadows. The men were laughing and talking loudly. As he crept nearer, he heard one of them say, "… that little blonde slut," and begin to laugh, the others joining in. _Nobody calls MY GIRL a slut._ Joey leapt from the shadows. There _was_ no rational thought. He was clear-headed, and he guided his fists and feet to give the men the worst beating of their lives, but he did not think.

"**NOBODY MESSES WITH_ MY _GIRL**"

Mai heard his cry, and hugged herself. _His_ girl. If anyone else had said that… well, they'd be very painful right now. But when he said it… it sounded right. _My girl_. "He's fighting for _me_." Mai could hardly believe it. For so long she'd fought for herself, and dared anyone to _just try_ helping her. And now, when she **could not** help herself, he was there.

_Now I believe again  
In all my dreams again  
I'm wide eyed and innocent  
Those doubting days  
Are so far away and oh_

_I will fall  
And you will catch me always  
Time has taught me this  
I will fly  
And you'll be there to guide me  
Straight up to my heart's highest wish  
I feel you close to me  
And I know what love is_

Joey wiped the blood dribbling from the cut above his eyebrow and looked around. Most of the men had fled, once they had realised that they stood no chance against one schooled in the art of street fighting. If you could even call it an art, that is. The rest of the men lay, groaning, on the floor outside the foyer. He was breathing hard. These men had suffered for what they did. That was good. Joey nodded to himself. _Nobody messes with Mai and gets away unscathed._ He lifted his head and looked up to the light that he knew was coming from his flat, where Mai must be by now. _I promise you that, Mai. I swear it._

Joey felt the adrenaline surge through his body. Right through it, not staying to give him strength. He felt his knees give way. There was a piercing scream, a scream that was familiar.

"S'ren?" he asked the night, thickly.

"Oh, Joey!" Serenity was sobbing. She placed the milk she had gone out to buy by his head and knelt down next to him. "What happened?"

"Serenity?"

"Yes?"

"I love Mai." It felt good to say it, so he said it again. "I love Mai."

"What – Joey?" Serenity stared at her brother. His eyes had closed, his breathing evened out, and there was a smile on his face.

_  
Now there's no mountain  
Too high for me to climb  
No ocean so wide  
That I could not reach the other side  
Now I believe in me  
Cause you live and breather in me  
And nothing can come between  
We are one star  
No night can darken, oh _

I will fall  
And you will catch me always  
Time has taught me this  
I will fly  
And you'll be there to guide me  
Straight up to my heart's highest wish  
I feel you close to me  
And I know what love is

Mai stared at herself in the mirror. The bruise around her eye was fading well, and her cut lip had all but healed. It was hard to think that it had happened so long ago. She smiled at herself, something she could never have done a few weeks earlier. It really was a turning point, when you find yourself staring at the fork in the road. If it hadn't been for him, I'd still be staring.

_It's an unspoken thing  
A quiet opening  
There are no words that can go that deep  
But I know  
I know_

_I will fall  
And you will catch me always  
Time has taught me this  
I will fly  
And you'll be there to guide me  
Straight up to my heart's highest wish  
I feel you close to me  
And I know what love is_

"Mai?"

"Hmmm?"

"You're beautiful."

"You're just saying that!"

"You really are. You are the most beautiful, strong person I have ever met. I love you."

"I love you." Mai looked up at the moon. Only Joey would think of having a picnic at night. Hell, with his appetite, he was game for a picnic anytime.

"Are you talking to me, or to the moon?"

"Joey!"

"What?"

"Do you remember the night when… those men…"

"Yes." Joey shivered. Of course he remembered. It had been so many years ago, but the memory of the anger he had felt stayed with him.

"Who do you think I was talking to?" Mai moved closer to him, and put her head on his shoulder. The two looked up at the impassive moon. "The moon doesn't claim me as her own."

Joey flushed, but it was hidden in the darkness. "Mai?" he hardly dared breathe.

"I love you, Joey." Mai sat up and looked at his face, half in shadow. His hair moved in a slight breeze. She studied him for a few moments.

"What're you thinking?"

"How I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

"Well, I'm the luckiest person." Joey put his hand in his pocket, ever so casually. "Mai, look at the stars."

"Yes?"

"Were the stars there yesterday?"

"Yes…"

"Will they be there tomorrow?"

"I should hope so."

"Yes or no?"

"Yes. Joey, where are you taking this?" Mai shifted herself onto her knees and stared at the man she loved.

"Will the stars be there in a thousand years?"

"Yes. Joseph Wheeler, if you don't tell me what you're going on about – "

"Mai, stand up."

Mai stood, confusion written on her face. Joey pushed himself up onto one knee. Mai squeaked as Joey took her hand in his. He pulled his other one out of his pocket, and opened it to reveal a small black box. The box sprang open to reveal a diamond in the shape of a star resting on a silver band.

"Mai… I love you more than you know, more than there are stars in the sky. I would wait for you until all the stars have gone out. Will you make me the happiest man alive, and marry me?"

Mai's hands were pressed to her mouth, and her eyes were wide. Joey smiled up at her hopefully.

"YES!"

Joey jumped to his feet and swept Mai into his arms, kissing her soundly.

When they broke apart, they wore matching smiles.

"But it's not over yet…" Joey pointed to a light bobbing above the river. A rowboat came into view, rowed by a man with long brown hair. He and Joey exchanged a few words, and the man patted Joey on the back.

"Congrats!" he said as Joey helped Mai into the boat.

"Thank you." Mai smiled at Joey, who waved to the man and began to row her into the future.

And whatever would happen, they would face it together. Together. Forever. Just like the stars.

* * *

_Aw, shweet... Well, I guess I must be a hopeless romantic at heart, then!_

_Please review!_

_Fare Thee Well  
Lady Flames_


End file.
